


Perks of being a fucking old couple.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Growing Old, Humor, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than a couple of trolls is a couple of old  trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of being a fucking old couple.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaperoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperoned/gifts).



> Written for the one-word prompt: filter.

“Tony, do you want some yoghurt?”

 

Hel holds out a strawberry-flavored one, Tony’s favorite for some reason -Loki thinks it’s a souvenir from his first spouse, who died a few years before he met Tony, but he knows better than to say it out loud- and smiles encouragingly.

 

 

“Did it just come out of the fridge?” Tony asks, putting his handkerchief back in his breast pocket.

 

 

There are lines on his face that Loki could swear weren’t there yesterday, and the age spots on his hands are so numerous now that it’s becoming difficult telling them apart from the rest of his skin, like looking for angles long lost to a lifetime of love and memories and sheer stubbornness.

Loki is no better off, of course -parchment-like skin over thinner-than-ever frame, chin sagging and, God help him, varicose veins all over his legs. Truly, getting old may bring you wisdom but aside from that it’s not exactly a pretty experience.

 

Ah, well, at least they have the children - seven of them in total, what with their earlier unions and Peter, whom they adopted shortly after getting married.

 

 

“Yes,” Hel answers, puzzled, “I think.”

 

 

She’s tanned from working on archeological sites in Egyptian Necropolis, and her hair got bleached a shade or two under the sun… it makes her look like her mother, and Loki smiles at her with perhaps a touch more fondness than usual -not that he isn’t fond of her, but he used to have control. Age is making him soft.

 

 

“Then no, thank you,” Tony says, and Loki snorts in anticipation of what he knows is coming: “Otherwise I’m gonna spend the night stuck on the toilets!”

“Uuugh, Grandpaaaaa!” Jim, Steve’s son, protests, “That’s gross!”

“You try shitting yourself because you eat too cold,” Tony states forcefully, “tell me if it’s not gross!”

 

 

Jimmy, in all of his twenty-years-old naiveté, seems torn between wanting to laugh and feeling grossed out, and honestly the look is so ridiculous on his face Loki can’t help but laugh, earning himself an annoyed stare from Tony.

 

 

“Oh shut up,” he says, clicking his tongue, “I don’t give you hell when you lose your fucking teeth in the morning.”

 

 

Fenrir burst out laughing, face growing red so fast Loki half worries he’s going to hurt himself as he wipes tears from his eyes.

Around them, everyone is laughing… meals are always filled with laughter at this table, but never completely at his expense, only at life, and the rather ridiculous situations he finds himself in. It’s not as unpleasant as he once thought it would be, and it makes him more willing to accept his own age.

 

 

“Honestly,” he tells Tony with a fake-hurt look, “you should really learn to filter what you tell them!”

“No,” Tony retorts stubbornly, “I’m the one who decides if I want to tell them I had to take my damn trousers off with a knife!”

 

 

At this point, all of their children are half bent on the table, choking with laughter, and even the younger ones have stopped trying to pretend they weren’t amused -Loki even allows himself a grin when Jorm literally falls off his chair.

 

 

“Please,” Jormungandr says when he re-emerges after several more minutes of hysterical laughter, “ _never_  develop a filter!”

“Don’t worry,” Tony says, “I had one when I was young but I drank it off a long time ago.”

 

 

Now, that is a bald-faced lie if Loki has ever heard one, but everyone is laughing and Tony looks proud of himself, so he just rolls his eyes and kisses him.

 

(Tony once again proves that he is Loki’s soulmate when their grandchildren make grossed-out noises and he adds  _tongue_.)


End file.
